


Chapter One: The Sixth Companion

by BadgersQueen



Series: The Adventures of Mere & Lily [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who, Firefly, Leverage, Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Bondage, Canon Gay Relationship, Cockblocking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Movie Night, Nudity, Orgy, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls take on living in a house with six men from six different universes. It's a mad house but in the most fun way possible. Sex, late night movies, a million rules the boys tend to break, early morning arguments and video games are just the few things this group tends to get up to weeks on end. And the fun never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: The Sixth Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware before you read: This fic is written for pure giggles. A "what if" scenerio if you will. Its intended to be fun, crazy, cute & sexy. This is co-written between myself and my best friend. This is written for just us, we don't care if anyone reads it or not or doesn't like it. We wrote it for us & us alone. We didn't write it to please or cater to anyone, etc. If you enjoy it & all it's madness, then awesome. We are fans of these characters & their fandoms & we love them very much. We enjoy writing together & thought this would be a fun project. 
> 
> Some creative license: My best friend is in the Doctor Who fandom. She really cares a lot for Canton's character. Canton's husband is never seen, so we don't know what he looks like or his name other than he's a black man. So I took the liberty of adding to the canon of Canton's marriage & developing his husband. 
> 
> Lillian & I belong to ourselves & will be switching off chapters as we right. 
> 
> All mentioned characters, their respective fandoms, references to other fandoms, etc do not belong to us & are not ours.

4.am. 

An Earthquake of some sort shook the house. But it sounded as though it was actually in the house. Like the entire structure had vibrated on it's own. Meredith was the first one to notice anything had happened. Her head jolting upwards from her pillow. She could barely see anything in her room since it was pitch black. The hellhounds were barking loudly from outside in the yard, making her wonder what was going on. They barked at cars or squirrels, sure but they never really barked unless something seemed threatening. She was laying warmly in the middle of two men. One laying on his back and the other on his side. Both looked identical with dragon tattoos and messy dark hair. But she could tell them apart better than anyone. Sitting up, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"And where are you going, love?" Crowley's whiskey soaked voice murmured as he closed the space to press a kiss against her hip.

"I heard a noise outside and the dogs are barking at something", Meredith said, /'or someone'/ she thought worriedly.

"Crowley, tell you're damned dogs to shut up", Jim Sterling's voice remarked a second later.

The king of hell frowned at the Interpol agent. Meredith reluctantly pulled away from the demon, cupping his chin and giving him a mild lazy kiss before crawling over Sterling's body to get off the bed. Sterling cupped her waist on her way over him, giving a sleepy chuckle and admiring the view. She batted him playfully and he pulled her into a passionate kiss, ready to start another round if she so wanted. But she wasn't having any of it right now and pulled away from him, grabbing his wrists and trying to once again, get off the bed.

"Play nice, I'll be right back", Meredith teased him with a smile.

"You're a cruel woman", Sterling chuckled, reluctantly letting her go.

Meredith just stood up fully and grabbed Crowley's....no, it was purple....Sterling's shirt off the floor and put it on, buttoning it to a decent amount and went to leave the room. She just had the door open when she nearly collided with Badger. 

"Oh! Watch it!" She said with an air of surprise, "Oi, Badger, what are you doing?"

The American young woman had picked up a bit of an accent living with her best friend and five men who had accents. She merely picked up a slight English one. Badger just smirked at her, loving the early morning feistiness. But not why he'd come to see her.

"Somethin's in the kitchen and it woke me up", He gestured, "Wanted to make sure you're alright", he sent a glare to the other two men on the bed behind her.

Crowley clicked his fingers and was wearing black silky pajama's and a bathrobe a second later. Sterling was already moving and putting on his pants. He grabbed his gun and was out the door a second later with Meredith clutching his hand. Badger and Crowley behind them. Once downstairs, dust seemed to settled in the darkness and Meredith moved to turn on the lights as she went.

"Darling, please stay behind me", Sterling spoke through clenched teeth, reaching out to push her behind him protectively.

"I'm not gonna get mugged in my own house, jeeze", Meredith sassed, roughly pulling away and going towards the kitchen. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and moved forward to follow her. He nearly walked into her as she had stopped and was staring wide eyed at something. The demon looked between her and the kitchen. Nothing was damaged or broken. But the dust seemed to be coming from where the fridge used to be. And where the fridge used to be was a tall, large blue police box. The businessman and the Interpol agent stood with them a second later. All staring at it. Footsteps behind them indicated the other residents in the house were now up.

"The bloody hell is going-" another female voice asked.

The voice belonged to Mere's best friend and long time flatmat, Lillian. With her was a rather displeased looking Benedict Valda and a rather still sleepy Romo Lampkin. The lawyer's jaw fell once he noticed the blue box, Valda was looking at the others for some answers but Lillian's first instinct was to ask Meredith what was going on. Meredith just tugged at the sleeve of Lillian's bathrobe as the other female spoke and pointed at the blue box.

"The Tardis murdered our fridge", Meredith told her, a bit stunned by the sight.

Lillian whipped around and looked to where she was pointing. Her jaw dropping also, "My god-"

The doors to the Tardis opened and two men stepped out. One of them was identical to the other five dark haired/brown eyed men in the kitchen. The other man was African American. He was a bit taller than most in the kitchen. He had green eyes, his dark hair was in a ponytail, he wore khaki's, a Rolling Stones t-shirt with a dark hooded sweatshirt. His shoes were hiking boots. The first man was wearing a black suite, matching tie and shoes. The two men were wearing gold wedding bands. 

"Uh, hi", Meredith spoke up, feeling as though she should say something.

"Canton, honey, I think we took a left at New Mexico and it was sharper left than it should have been", the second man smiled at his husband before turning to the young woman with the blue eyes and brown hair.

Canton turned and smiled at him and turned to the young woman who had spoken, "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?"

"Your a long way from New Mexico", Meredith told him, smiling, "You're in London. England".

Canton cocked her a look, "You're American", he noted at the sound of her voice. 

"That I am", She smiled cheerfully, "Do you and-"

"This is my husband, Michael", Canton exclaimed, taking the darker man's hand and holding it happily. 

Lillian walked forward after a few minutes and looked between them and the Tardis, "So does that mean-" Before she could even utter another word, a scrawny peppy man with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes walked out of the phone box. He had a red bow tie, suite jacket, suspenders, brown pants and shoes. He smiled happily at everyone in front of him. "The Doctor", came the blond young woman's response.

Meredith's mouth fell open and walked over, blushing at the sight of the 11th doctor. She tugged at Lillian's bathrobe again and whispered in her ear, "You didn't tell me how handsome he was in person".

"Watch the show with me now will you?" Her best friend smirked at her. 

All five men behind the two women rolled their eyes in tandem. The Doctor turned to his two companions, not minding the girl's chatter, "Unfortunately I can't stay long to chat", The doctor replied, "And I need to fix this but I can't bring you with me as it will only take one of us back". 

"You can stay with us!" Both Meredith and Lillian prompted, their attention on them again.

"Splendid!" The Doctor clapped his hands. 

With that he disappeared back inside the Tardis. They could hear the Doctor shout, "Don't blink!" before the box disappeared. Leaving a gaping spot where the fridge had once been plugged in. Also leaving silence. Canton and Michael looked at their hosts in awkward confusion. After a few minutes, Lillian couldn't figure out what to do so she moved quickly to the cupboards, "I'll make you some tea", she replied. Romo moved to help her with the task so she didn't drop any dishes and tea bags. 

Crowley moved towards Meredith, "It was nice meeting you two lovely men", he winked at them uncomfortably, "But my queen should be getting off to bed". 

Canton was very weary of this man and Michael just looked absolutely puzzled at the flirtation. Meredith told Canton and his husband to make themselves at home before allowing Crowley to lead her back to bed. Badger following closely behind them. Valda and Sterling both motioned Canton and Michael to the kitchen table, offering food that was on the counter or in the cupboards. Apologizing that they would need to get a new fridge as most of their food and drink had been inside it but the fridge was now destroyed and gone. Lance, Romo's cat, came out of his hiding spot and jumped up onto the table, looking for attention. Lillian picked up the cat and sat him in her lap, patting him. 

"So, who are all of you?" Michael wanted to know.

"I'm Lillian", the blond girl replied, "And this is Romo Lampkin, he's a lawyer. James, Jim Sterling, he's an agent for Interpol. And that's Benedict Valda, he works with an organization that retrieves artifacts".

"And those two men and that young woman?", Canton wanted to know.

Sterling smiled, "Badger is a businessman. Trading and black market type deals. Meredith is the lovely young woman you met", he paused here, knowing this was going to be one the strangest things either of them ever heard, "Crowley is a demon. The king of hell".

"You live with a demon?" Canton asked.

"A magical blue police box was just in this very kitchen and you're questioning a demon living in this house?" Valda asked him.

"It's late. We've been traveling with the Doctor for a few days now. This is so new to us", Michael explained calmly.

Lillian sighed, nodding. Wanting to bring peace to the table before everyone got antsy. She held up her hands, "We can talk later about house rules and introductions and everything else after we all have another eight hours of rest", she replied, "Canton and Michael, there's a spare bedroom upstairs. The boys um...tend to sleep with us girls....so there's lots of free space", she blushed.

Canton nodded and he and Michael followed her upstairs so she could show them where the room was. There were sounds of moaning coming from Meredith's room. Lillian rolled her eyes and told them to ignore it. Sterling however stormed past the three in the hallway and went straight inside the bedroom in question, yelling at Badger that he was in his spot in Meredith's bed. 

"You snooze, you lose Sterling!" the businessman told him.

"I'll give you three seconds to back away!", Sterling snapped back.

The arguing was muffled by the sound of the door slamming shut, Meredith negotiating a foursome of some kind. Lillian wanted to smack her forehead and then offered the married couple a rather friendly smile. Michael didn't seem phased by it in the least but Canton wasn't sure if it was safe for them to stay here. 

"That happen a lot here?" Canton asked her.

"I actually had to make a rota because things like that tend to happen", Lillian admitted.

Canton and Michael said good night to her and she let them get settled before going to join Romo in her room. Lance tried to follow them but Romo made him stay out in the hallway. Valda swept past the cat a second later and went to join the two. Lillian stripped of her bathrobe and Romo smirked at her, taking off his sun glasses. 

"Think we can match the lot down the hall?" Lillian asked the two, a playful grin on her face. 

"Four against three, I bet we're louder", Valda smirked with a chuckle, pulling her into bed with them, kissing her all over as she moved to get between them so they could share. 

Down at the other end of the hall, Canton turned to his husband as they readied for bed. Michael was reading a book from his bag and watched his husband undress. Canton gave him a smile, "Think it's okay to live here with these yahoo's?" Canton asked him, "If you don't like, we can go". 

"Nah! The girl's seem nice and pleasant. I'm sure their lovers are alright boys. It's almost five in the morning. I'm sure by morning, everything will have calmed down".

"God, I hope", Canton sighed. 

He didn't want to be wrong about this. Really he didn't.


End file.
